Weddings
by Rose Dawn
Summary: Jake attends Bella and Edward's wedding, and he meets someone he never expected to meet. One-shot that happens after Eclipse.


I just finished re-reading Eclipse and I felt a little bad for Jake. The fact that Bella has Edward, and Jake has no one really hurt me. So I'm making this one-shot so that Jake can get the one he was meant for. Jake's P.O.V.

Gah, I hate weddings. The expensive flowers, the over the top cake and the weird dresses the women wear just for less than one day. The only reason I'm here is because its Bella's wedding. The only problem I have with that is that I'm not the one she's getting married to, she's marring the leach Cullen. Gah. But, I had this funny feeling, you know. Like something special was going to happen, something good. I sat sourly through the ceremony, looking away as she kissed the leach. I got up and drove to the Cullen's house, where the reception was to be held. The place was completely decked out for the wedding; white and topaz gold were apparently the color scheme. I sat down in front of my name card. I decided that whoever did the decorations was defiantly not Bella, most likely the little fortune-telling leach. I watched as the wedding party was announced and entered the room. The food was served and I began to eat. A few minutes later the toasts and speeches began. I got board after the third toast so I began to people watch. I saw Bella, staring lovingly at Edward and he was returning her gaze. I saw Charlie, René, and Phil. I also saw some of my friends from Forks sitting at the high table. All of the Cullens were up there. I looked down and sitting at the very end of the table, almost out of sight was a girl. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Brown-auburn curled hair cascaded down past her shoulders and her eyes, a deep chocolate brown, exactly like Bella's. I felt this strange pull; to go to her, talk with her, do whatever she asked me to do, be anything she wanted me to be. I was so intent on watching her that I hadn't noticed that everyone had gotten up to dance. As I got up I lost track of where _she_ went. I looked through the crowd as Bella and Edward had the first dance and I continued to try to find her throughout the next few dances. Then I heard Bella's voice.

"Come on Blissany, there is someone I want you to meet."

"I'm really not in the mood Bella, and I told you to call me Bliss." A strange voice said.

"Sorry" I watched as Bella came through the crowd, leading the girl I had noticed before. "Jacob!" Bella said, throwing her arms around. I hugged her back, looking at the beautiful girl 

behind her. She was wearing a floor length brown dress that was the exact same color of her eyes. "Jake, this is Blissany my cousin, but she prefers to be called Bliss. Bliss this is Jacob my best friend, but he prefers to be called Jake."

"Hi Jake." She said shyly, staring at the skirt of her dress.

"Bliss" I said, and her eyes slowly came up to meet mine. The moment our eyes met neither of us could look away. It was like the sun coming out from behind dense cloud cover and you couldn't help but enjoy its light and warmth. From the look on Bliss's face, she felt the same way. She took a step out from behind Bella and I reached for her hand. My nose suddenly burned with the scent of vampire, but I really didn't care, I was with my angel.

"There you are Bella." I was vaguely aware of Edward speaking. "Why are those two-"

"I was thinking the same thing." Bella replied. Then I heard the thing that put it all in place, it was spoken so low that only Edward, Bella and myself could hear.

"Jacob imprinted."

I felt somewhat stupid. Finally figuring out why I suddenly felt this way.

"Bliss," I said. "Would you like to dance?" She nodded and I led her to the dance floor. A slow dance came on and I placed my hands on her waist while she placed hers on my neck. We were silent, moving with the beat. Saying nothing yet saying everything. Finally she asked,

"Why are you like this, you're acting like you're really into me. But what's weirder is that I like it. I can't look away, but I don't want to ether." The song ended and we walked off the floor.

"Walk with me and I'll tell you." I said.

"Alright." I took her hand and led her out to the Cullen's garden. It, like the house was decorated up for the wedding. We walked always and found a stone bench in the middle of the garden. She sat down and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. Almost immediately she stopped shivering and she leaned into my side. For an instant she looked concerned and she ran her hand across my forehead.

"Jake!" She said "You're burning up!" I chuckled.

"I'm perfectly fine Bliss. It's part of the story." She shrugged and snuggled into my warm shoulder. "Bliss, I'm a werewolf." She stared at me and proceeded to tell her of why I was a werewolf, how it happened, what my duty was, and the marvelous thing called imprinting. Once I was finished Bliss was silent for a moment. Then she looked up at me.

"So you imprinted on me." She said.

"Yes"

"And when a werewolf imprints on someone it's like they are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together."

"Again, yes"

"You know what?" she said, bringing her face right up next to mine.

"What?"

"I always had a thing for wolves." She leaned in and kissed me lightly on my lips.

"I'm glad." I said, pulling her into a soft, loving kiss, the scent of her skin intoxicating me. When we broke apart she smiled up at me, and I realized that I really didn't hate weddings.

Well that's it, I feel much better now that I gave Jake his happy ending. Please R&R. It took me a really long time to write this out and I really appreciate reviews. Thanks

Rose Dawn


End file.
